It's show time
by LovinoIsAwesome
Summary: PortIndo. Alfonso tak mengira bahwa is terikat seseorang yang begitu remeh. Suck at summary. And not really drama, I just add that thing.


**Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himaruya.**  
**Pair : Portugal/Indonesia**  
**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, OC, OOT, typo, plot less, lemon and other that I forgot to mention**  
**A/N : daku absen karena temen daku di dunia Tumblr dan dA selalu ada dan daku suka ngambar dan ngereblog.**  
**Punya Tumblr? Daku follow! Nama daku LovinoIsAwesome disana, sedangkan dA Golden-ButterflySky.**  
**Ini sebenarnya fic baru dibikin, yang lainnya malas tanda gak tahu, dan lagi, daku punya banyak fic utang di fandom hetalia english dan satu utang beta reader hentai!PortIndo (maaf daku belum selesai karena bingung nulis hentai) jadi, daku publish ini dulu.**

* * *

Alfonso hanya bisa ternganga melihat dirinya, dirinya merupakan bunga anggrek mmepesona sekitar, bagaikan sentuhan yang tak tercapai ia mulai meletakkan kedua tangannya yang begitu mulus dipundak Alfonso, "Alfonso..." Saat ia mengatakan nama Alfonso, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kecupan yang berikan tepat dileher Alfonso.

Ia mulai menghisap leher Alfonso, dan saat ia mendengar sengiran Alfonso, ia segera menelusuri dari lehernya tersebut hingga kemulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Aditiya hanya menyengir dan segera memasukkan jari jarinya kedalam mulutnya.

Dengan tangannya yang lihai tersebut, Ia memutarkan jari jarinya di lidahnya dengan nyamannya, Alfonso mulai melepas resleting celananya, kejantanan yang mengalami ereksi kita bisa lihat, Aditya hanya menjilat bibirnya dan terus memainkan jari jarinya dimulutnya yang hangat tersebut. "Ahh...mmm" desah Alfonso.

Aditya berhenti dan membuka celananya lebih lebar, ia hanya memasang wajah yang penuh rona dan segera membaringkan tubuh Alfonso, ia segera memasukkan kakinya dimulut Alfonso, Alfonso hanya terdesak dan terus menjilat kakinya. Aditya. Sedangakn Aditya hanya mulai menjilat ujung kepalanya, dengan pelan ia terus menjilatnya hingga semuanya masuk kedalam mulutnya, Alfonso hanya bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang berada didalam tenggorokkannya Aditya. Aditya terus menghisap dan menggigit dengan pelannya, ia segera membuka celananya dan mulai meraba lubang prostatnya, "ah!" Desahnya.

Alfonso tetap melihatnya dan mulai menggunakan tangannya untuk memaksakannya melakukannya lebih dalam lagi, saat yang sama, Aditya memasukkan satu jari untuk mencobanya, ia memasukkan satu jari ia mendesah dan segera memasukkan jari yang kedua, saat jari kedua masuk, ia meraba raba dinding tersebut dan terus memasukkan jarinya tersebut lebih dalam sehingga menemukan prostatnya, saat sudah menemukannya ia terus meraba prostatnya dan terus menghisap kejantanan Alfonso, sampai sperma kelihatan, ia berhenti meraba prostatnya dan lanjut menjilat kejantanan Alfonso.

Saat ia menjilat, ia memegang testis Alfonso, dengan pelannya ia memijit kedua testis tersebut dan menciumnya. Ia lanjut dengan menggunakan tangannya dengan pelan ia mulai menarik mundurkan tangannya dan ia menaikkan kejantanannya untuk menjilat dan menghisap testisnya. Perlahan lahan ia cium jilat dan hisap seperlahan mungkin sehingga Alfonso mengeluarkan spermanya, ia terus melakukannya sambul menjilati dan menelan seluruh spermanya.

Setelah ia selesai melakukannya, ia mulai membuka kakinya sebelum itu ia memegang kejantanannya dan mulai memaju mundurkan tangannya, Alfonso yang melihat hal tersebut hanya terdiam dan memegan selengkangannya dan mulai menjilat lubang prostatnya, sehingga Aditya mendesah dan terus mengocok kejantanan. Alfonso mulai mencium ujung kepala kejantanannya dan memberi banya liur pada kejantannya sehingga mengenai tangan Aditya, Aditya hanya meresponnya dengan menjilat air tersebut dan memainkan putingnya dengan air liurnya sendiri. Alfonso terus melanjutkan jalannya dengan testis Aditya, dengan pelan ia jilat dan terus menjilatnya sehingga mengeluarkan sperma dari ujung kepala kejantanannya Aditya, tetapi Alfonso menahan sperma tersebut dengan menggenggam keras kejantannya sehingga Aditya hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata dan mendesah, Alfonso memberi tarikkan besar sehingga sperma berhamburan kemana mana.

_"Its the show time"_

Alfonso segera menarik Aditya dan membiarkan Aditya sendiri yang melakukannya "kau mau mengendarai kejantananku yang besar ini?" Kata Alfonso, "tentu saja mau" sengir Aditya akhirnya, Aditya berada diatas Alfonso dan mulai memasukkan kejantanan Alfonso kedalam lubangnya. Pertama tama, ia pelan pelan bergerak, setelah sudah pas dengan posisinya, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya dibantu dengan tangan Alfonso yang juga memegang pinggangnya. Adytia terus menggenggam tangannya dengan erat sambil terus menggerakkan pinggannya. "Ke kanan sedikit!" Alfonso menuruti perintahnya, "tidak paskan ke kiri!" saat Alfonso mengkiri arah kejantanannya Aditya merasa ada yang aneh, yang akhirnya merupakan tangan Alfonso yang memegang putingnya, pertama tama ia sentuh dengan pelan. Setelah itu ia cubit keras dan memutarnya sehingga Aditya mendesah dan makin mendalam ia menggerakkan pinggangnya.

Saat sperma mulai keluar dari kejantanan Aditya, Alfonso akhirnya bangkit dan mulai mengambil keadaan, ia mencium Aditya dengan pelan dan saat mulai Aditya terbuka lebar ia mulai memasukkan lidahnya dengan pelan ia mulai meraba raba sekitar dan saat yang sama, Aditya mulai mencakar Alfonso. "Hmmm...!" Alfonso meraba sekitarnya dengan pelan sekaligus menghisap sekitarnya, setelah itu ia mulai menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

Mereka melakukannya sekali lagi, sampai sperma dalam jumlah besar mucul.

"Ah...!"

Akhirnya merekapun terhenti.

Beberapa momen kemudian.

"Hei, Alfonso" kata Aditya, "ya?" Sapa Alfonso, "bagaimana kita melakukannya lagi?" Cengir Aditya. "_Well_... Jika ini hanya pilihan, jadi aku pilih iya"

"Kalau begitu..." Kata Aditya sambil memeluk Alfonso, dan mulai menciumnya sebentar dan melepasnya kembali.

_"Its show time..."_


End file.
